Galatic Wishes 2
by Lil Nezumi
Summary: Part 2 of Galactic Wishes - A wish or two is normally harmless... and now for the continuation.  Kirk and Spock are still too close to the anomaly, but unfortunately they are called to a private meeting with the Admiralty.


**Title:**Galactic Wishes - Part II

**Main****pairing:** Xander/Spike (slash, non-graphic), Kirk/Spock (pre-slash, non-graphic), possibly others

_**MY**__**Inspiration:**_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer (all media forms), Angel the Series (all media forms), Star Trek (every generation), Star Trek 2009

**Disclaimer:** This is my standard disclaimer; I don't own anything in regards to the sources of _**MY**__**Inspiration**_. All publically recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

All the characters, worlds, base concepts or general ideas are just a bit food for the writing bug. This story is pure fiction and is in no way meant to copy or reflect real life, events or people, should this happen then obviously it is pure coincidence.

**Warning:**AU, OOC in some characters, immediately following the episode where Spike comes fully back to his unlife life and mainly set in the "Abrams Universe", but likely excerpts from other generations will appear. This may only be a one shot or it may turn into something slightly epic. Time will tell, depending on what the must whispers in my ears.

**Author****'****s****Note:** I know many are curious about Kirk's supposed 'alien' DNA, so I will confess to being inspired by Keira Marcos's story called "Tangled Destinies". It's a very good Alternate beginning story to the Abrams Universe and can be found at _http:__/__keiramarcos(dot)com/star-trek/tangled-destinies-ks/_. You what to do! Change the word (dot) properly and remove any spaces!

**Note****II:** This story is not going to be part of a series unless I'm inspired to write a third story for this idea, as per the rules regarding fictional series on Twisting the Hellmouth (dot) org. Don't worry something is percolating, however I know that it will take time to write.

**Summary:** Part 2 of Galactic Wishes - A wish or two is normally harmless... and now for the continuation. Kirk and Spock are still too close to the anomaly, but unfortunately they are called to a private meeting with the Admiralty, along with the two passengers they happened to pick up during a routine mission.

**Speech****Legend:**(This is the standard by which I write my stories and therefore you will not see this repeated in future chapters)

"Normal"  
>'<em>Thoughts<em>'  
>(…Other LanguagesMind Speak/Alternate Speech Patterns like sign language…)

USS Enterprise - USS Enterprise - USS Enterprise

**Galactic Wishes - Part II**

USS Enterprise - USS Enterprise - USS Enterprise

Admiral Archer volunteered, well that was relative to certain conditions, to meet up with the youngest Captain that they had on record in the Starfleet, in order to find out about the two additional passengers that they had picked up during a routine space mission. The mission should have been simple, but they had lost contact with the Enterprise for nearly ten days before they received the first report of what had happened to them.

The follow-up reports came from everyone, but the Captain or the First Officer and no one could explain why, other than to say that they would communicate with the Admiralty in person only. Everyone was curious, but Archer was the one that drew the losing or in this case winning straw. They actually drew old Terran straws to find out who'd be the one to go.

He boarded the SS Fargo II fourteen days ago with one of his pregnant Beagles and four puppies that were still being trained to basic commands. He'd been lodged at Starbase Orion XII for nine days, in which the pregnant dogged dropped five new pups and the others had learned to finally heel, while waiting for the USS Enterprise to begin its orbit.

They were still four point three-six hours away.

"Waiting is a strange form of torture," Archer said to the beagle female, who looked at him through tired eyes. "How are you Ophelia," he asked and received two thumps of a slow wagging tail. He scratched her behind the ears. He was lucky that this Starbase was dedicated to biology, xeno-biology and the few veterinary doctors that choose to study alien pets, such as the famous one known as a Tribble (...i...).

Archer was lucky that the Vets were there because his pretty little Ophelia had trouble giving birth to her last litter of puppies. Once they were all out, he opted to have her fixed at the same time in order to stop her from getting pregnant again. She was his best bitch, but even he knows when enough is enough for his dogs. She'll retire to a farm and be pampered for the rest of her life or someone will take her as a companion during space travel.

A lot of his older dogs found homes on Starbases and Starships because they were a small breed of dog and they could easily travel in the limited spaces of those places. He tried to never get attached too much to one particular dog, but every once in a while one stood out and he cared and kept that one for years until is passed on.

A chime distracted him from his thoughts, "Archer here."

"Admiral Archer," a young sounding voice said. "I have Keptin Kirk and First Officer Spock, they are prepared to beam down."

"What of the two passengers that I'm to meet," the Admiral said.

"The Keptin vill explain their situation," the voice of the young Lieutenant said.

"Very well," Archer said. "Send them down."

The beams of lights filtered into his quarters and suddenly in front of him were to very young children, one of which was a young Vulcan. His jaw dropped and the first thing out of his mouth was, "What the..."

"Sir," the young blond haired youth said with a salute that was echoed by the Vulcan. Both the kids came to a parade rest while waiting for their superior officer to compose himself.

The Admiral blinked, but there was no mistaking those uniforms. He was getting a quirky eye-brow lift from the young Vulcan and it looked like the young blue eyed blond child was have a hard time trying to contain his giggles at the flabbergasted expression that Archer had on his face.

Archer took a deep breath and then gestured for his eight year old looking officers to take a seat. "How did this happen," he asked. "Do either of you wish for something to drink?"

"Maybe later," Kirk said in a high pitched voice and a frown, which was because of his child-like voice.

"Very well," the Admiral said.

"We encountered a gaseous anomaly in space," the young Spock began. "It was unlike anything in Starfleet's scientific records and we were only analyzing the particles when it was discovered that the ship had continued its forward motion, despite our stationary position to the anomaly."

"We disagreed on a few points when one of our bridge crew made a statement that altered our physical bodies," Kirk continued, refusing to name names. All reports were sent in that fashion, as innocuous statements were never someone's fault if some outside entity acted on it.

"What was the statement," Archer asked.

Spock cleared his throat and said, "_I __wish __that __you __two __babies __would __stop __fighting_."

They both watched the Admiral's eyebrows rise up and a dawning of understanding happen when he looked at their youthened physical appearance. The Vulcan quickly broke in before the man could react further, "At this point, sir, I feel that I must clarify a certain point. In fact Captain Kirk and I were not truly fighting, but were in disagreement as to which procedure should be used to analyze the anomaly and I must confess that such disagreements were exceedingly common by that point in during our missions."

Archer pursed his lips, trying to contain his amusement, but he couldn't help himself. He grinned and then started to chuckle. Then he laughed gently, showing them that he was laughing with them, more than at them.

The two boys could only look on and accept the fact that it was a funny situation. They waited until the Admiral calmed down. Kirk looked at Spock and asked (...Would you like some water?...)

Spock nodded and Archer watched as Kirk went to the food and beverage replicator for water. The young looking Captain came back with a tray that had a jug of ice water and three glasses. He even had a cup of coffee for the Admiral. He poured water for Spock and himself.

"Thank you," Spock said sipping the cool water.

Archer cleared his throat and said, "Yes. Thank you Jim." He took the coffee cup and drank a bit of it. "Now why didn't your two passengers want to come with you?"

"One of them had been in the hands of a military unit where they originated from," Kirk said. "We came ahead because we know that we can trust you not to send for a unit to confine one of our passengers. They're waiting on our communication."

"Tell them the more the merrier," Archer said. "The Federation does not have a policy of confining people for no good reason."

"I told them that, but he was wary," Spock said. "It's perfectly logical for Spike to be wary of the military scientists."

"I'd like to hear that reason from him," Archer said seriously. "Call them down."

"Kirk to Enterprise," the young Captain said.

"Enterprise, go ahead Captain," Lt. Sulu said.

"Beam our passengers to our coordinates," Kirk said.

"Of course Captain," Lt. Sulu said. "They are ready to beam down."

"On your mark Mr. Sulu, Kirk out," Kirk said.

Aboard the Enterprise, Xander and Spike were prepared to beam down for the first time in their lives. "T'ain't bloody natural," Spike groused. "You shouldn't be able to break up a body into light..."

The transporter activated as the vampire continued complaining. Xander had been looking forward to this, but they couldn't visit any planets until they were brought up on planetary exploration protocols. They had to be thoroughly scanned and their biometrics had to be added to the ship's roster for the beaming technology to recognize crew members.

"Particles," Spike finished, as they appeared before the Admiral. "T'ain't natural."

Xander sighed and said, "Get over it. We finally off the ship and you're not missing anything are you? Hey Kirk, Spock, where's... oh man, tell me your middle name is Scott."

Spike looked and sure enough there was a Scott Bakula look alike. Only this one was dressed in the Admiralty's uniform with the pips of rank for it and everything. He shook his head and took a seat next to Kirk.

"It's not," Archer said. He took in the appearance of both young men and found to his surprise that the darker haired one had an actual eye-patch over his left eye. He then looked at the blond one called Spike and noted the type of clothing he was wearing. '_Interesting,_' he thought. '_I __haven__'__t __seen __a __leather __jacket __that __well-worn __since __my __own __youth __on __Earth._'

Xander sighed and sat down next to the young Vulcan. "Oh well," he said. "Can't have everything, so how are you sir?"

"I'm doing well," the Admiral said looking at Kirk, hoping to get some kind of information about what is going on. "You?"

"This is an adventure of a lifetime for me," Xander said with a wicked grin, his eye showing his sincere joy.

"What do you mean," Archer asked.

"Have you not received the reports sir?" Spock asked.

"I have, but there's always something missing from the written word," Archer explained. "I'd like to know why _this_ an adventure for you?"

"It's like a dream come true for me," Xander confessed. "I'm going with the assumption that Alternate Universes and timelines are not that foreign a concept."

Archer nodded because there have been records of such phenomena. Also scientists wouldn't be scientists if they didn't speculate about possibilities of other dimensions or universes unlike their own. Most were just fiction though.

"That makes part of this easier for me," Xander said. "We're from an Alternate Universe whose past includes a vast variety of television programs. Some of those featured futuristic space travel, one of which was based on the concept from the mind of a veritable genius who dreamed of an idealistic kind of future. It was called Star Trek and it featured stories of a Captain Kirk with his crew aboard the USS Enterprise."

Jonathan Archer coughed, as he'd been taking a drink from his cup of coffee. "What," he gasped after coughing up a bit of fluid and taking some water. "A video program?"

Xander just nodded. "Are you all right?"

"How much of that show was based on reality," Archer asked.

"Some of the science," Xander said. "The rest was slight-of-hand and movie magic."

"No real aliens, but I firmly believe that Gene Rodenberry had experience with demons because there's no way that the Klingon language was based on an alien species," he observed with a huff.

Spike chuckled because he remembered the Kirk and Spock's reaction to the parting gift that D'Hoffryn had given the Scooby. The boys, who were then aging up slowly were about five years when they finally took it upon themselves to open the brown paper package.

It was a gag gift, but they caused such a fuss over it that Xander had been stuck explaining that the Klingon language was based on something absolutely fictional. No matter that he'd discovered a super close demon language among Giles Watcher books when he was in high school. Klingon was still unique.

"It wasn't funny," Xander said to his mate.

"It was," Kirk replied.

"We had to understand where you were coming from before we could understand how you could accept such a displacement in time and universe," Spock said, half explaining this to the Admiral as he was discussing this with the others. "Many wouldn't feel quite at ease as you or Spike had seemed to be."

"I know, but these kinds of stories take time," Xander said. "I couldn't just say what I just said to the Admiral to you to because you were freaking out about the stupid game or those stupid books."

"I will admit to concern, but I was certainly not '_freaking __out_', as you so eloquently put it," Spock said, as blandly as he could.

Xander looked away with a closed mouth grin, unwilling to undermine the boys in the presence of their Superior Officer. He turned away and said, "As you say, Mr. Spock."

Spock quirked an eye-brow at the one that had taken care of them when they were infants and turned back to face the Admiral. He was waiting for the human to come to some conclusion about the two men who were currently listed as '_essential __passengers_' to the USS Enterprise.

"Why are they listed as '_essential __passengers_'," Archer asked the young Captain.

"We had to relearn a few motor skills and physical functions," Kirk said. "We needed someone to act '_in __loco __parentis_' so-to-speak." He looked at the two men with fondness and then continued, "They accepted us quickly and understood that our minds were still that of our older selves. They were the only ones on board the ship that treated us as adults, most of the time." This last was muttered.

"They were instrumental in helping to develop routines that would all for a slower growth rate," Spock said. "We could have warped to a location that would have us grow up more rapidly, however the doctor deemed it irresponsible and unadvisable, as the quick growth could damage our physical structures."

"So that's why you've been exploring areas of the galaxy surrounding the location of the anomaly," Archer said. He thought about it and recalled the doctor's lengthy report about the crew needing time to recover from the presence of the anomaly.

He looked closely at the two boys and noted that their attention span changed from place to place and he wondered just what else was needed in order for Starfleet to gain their competent team back.

Four cute beagle puppies were waking up from an impromptu nap and soon were toddling up to sniff at the strangers. The boys were easily pleased when the pups hopped up onto their laps for a quick pet. There was a mocking growl battle between Spike and one of the more adventurous of the bunch.

The funny thing was to hear the female whine for attention and get it in the form of Xander, moving to sit by her head and pet her behind the ears. She whined and yipped, while he shocked them all, including Spike, by yipping back in answer to whatever she was saying.

"Interesting," Archer said.

Spock in turn explained, "They have the most fascinating library of books. Most are in languages for beings that we have not yet discovered." He was petting one of the calmer dogs. "We may never discover them as they could be deemed to be extinct from this universe, however the most interesting items are the hand held weapons and tools that they are proficient in using."

"What kind of weapons and tools," the Admiral asked.

"Bows of various configurations, swords, axes, even slings and sling-shots," Kirk piped in. "The tools are more for Xander because he's a carpenter of skill."

"Not that much skill," Xander voiced his own opinion of his skills.

"Don't pet," Spike said. "You're a bloody genius when working with wood and you know it."

"He made us some toys," Kirk said. "They were cool."

"Cool?" Archer said in a questioning tone.

"Colloquial expression," Spock said. "It means that it is a good thing. Spike has been open to being taught Vulcan martial arts and we've both been learning his version of '_fighting __dirty_', I believe is the expression."

Admiral Archer looked at the two passengers of the Enterprise and asked, "What are your plans now?"

"That depends on what we can get away with," Spike said, as Xander was busy have a look at the new puppies.

The boys wanted to wander over and the vampire nodded his head in that direction, telling them to get. They looked at their Superior Officer who nodded that it was okay for them to see the new pups.

"What do you mean," Archer said.

"Can we get away with knowing things that may or may not happen in this Universe," Spike said. "Essentially it has all changed from what we've viewed of it. We do have skills that are quite unconventional and would be willing to teach what we know, but for now my mate is set on staying with the Enterprise for a while." He looked at Xander fondly as he handed a newborn to each of the boys with the mother beagle's permission.

"That is another thing I'm not sure I understand," Archer asked. "Are the two of you bonded in some form?"

"We are," Xander said and then turned to caution one of the boys. "Spock you can use your touch to know how to be gentle with the puppy. You can sense that they are content and happy with being here."

"We bonded the vampire way about a month ago before we moved into the area of space that allowed the boys to grow to this age," Spike said.

"Vampire?"

"Yes," Spike said shifting his feature into the demon.

Archer just shrugged and mentally noted that the blonde before him was different, but he had long since been jaded by truly alien creatures. "Interesting," he said. "Do you need to drink blood to live?"

Spike shifted back, having already encountered people that were not impressed by his demon. His demon sort of grumbled at that, but was very content with his life because of his mate and the fact that replicated blood was better than the pig's blood he's had to endure.

"Yes," the vampire replied. "I also have greater strength, speed, sight and no heartbeat." He looked at the small Vulcan. "'s a good thing too because that one needs to have someone compatible to train with, someone that is not easily broken."

Archer paused a moment and then thought about the request from the Vulcan Colonists. It's imperative to locate a communal planet for the displaced race because their medical make-up requires a place that they can '_flock_' to based on the number of Vulcans in the area. The planet that was destroyed had over six million and now, all colonists on other planets made up the sum total of several thousand only.

The Admiralty of Starfleet had been briefed on the matter and it was clear that the Vulcans needed to move to another planet with a similar atmosphere and the Flagship was perhaps the best suited for that kind of search. There were a few systems in their limited range that needed to be explored before decisions could be made.

"I need to review a few reports," Archer said. He watched the boys put the puppies back with their mum at Xander's instruction as the bitch had rolled to expose her teats for her young to drink. "Why don't you return to the Enterprise and wait for me there?"

"Okay," Kirk said. "We can have a meal in the Officer's mess together at twenty hundred hours."

"Agreed," the Admiral said. He watched the boys take their beam up positions and the two men join them.

Spock called for the beam up, while Kirk looked at Xander and said, "Maybe we can play '_Klingon __Boggle_' (...ii...) while we wait?"

Admiral Archer's eyebrows rose up and said to his female beagle, "What in the United Federation of Planets is '_Klingon __Boggle_'?"

USS Enterprise - USS Enterprise - USS Enterprise

**END**

USS Enterprise - USS Enterprise - USS Enterprise

(...i...) Tribble - a fur ball that purrs or squeaks, but you have to be careful of how it eats or else they'll breed like mutant rabbits. (original Star Trek episode - "Trouble with Tribbles")

(...ii...) Klingon Boggle - shamelessly taken from 'Big Bang Theory' season one, one of the early episodes.


End file.
